The Keeper of Worlds
by ShadowBlade1223
Summary: What if Percy had a sister he never knew about, but seemed to know all about him? Who was she? Why did she have to barge into Percy's life, altering it forever? And most of all, why the hell does she insist she knows him? Post TLH, NO Percy/OC crap, Percabeth is still in place, this isn't a cliche, trust me, and I will NEVER abandon this.
1. Icefall

**Note**:** Because of the characters used, you can't exactly place this story on the timeline of the PJatO/Heroes of Olympus series. So, pretend that Percy was at Camp Half-Blood all the **_**The Lost Hero.**_** He didn't go on the quest. The story takes place soon after Jason, Piper, and Leo return to Camp Half-Blood - maybe a few days afterwards. The Son of Neptune **_**has not happened yet.**_** In this story, the point of view changes, just like it does in The Heroes of Olympus. Pay attention to the point of view, or this will be very confusing. Disclaimers on my profile, because I'm too lazy to put them up on every chapter! =D**

**The Keeper of Worlds**

_**Percy**_

Today I found out I have an immortal demigod half-sister that loves ice-skating and may hold the key to the universe.

I was on yet another mission/favor for the hippocampi when it happened. I looked up for a moment, and saw this strange, pale blue streak rushing through the water in my direction. Considering what happened next, it must have somehow been ice.

It was creating a freezing cold current behind it, which I could sense. All this I took in in about a second, and then, without warning, it slammed into me. Suddenly, my ears popped from the pressure change as I was launched out of the water and 30 feet high. Twisting around in midair, I willed up a giant wave to cushion my fall, but almost as soon as I did, something- or _someone _-froze it into ice, and my life changed once again.

**This chapter's very short and not very good, so please don't judge the rest of the story by it. It's just an introduction, really. So, don't review telling me how bad my story is! Keep reading, **_**then **_**you can tell me how bad/good you think it is! If you have suggestions as to how to make this better, feel free to review!**


	2. My Perfect Day, Ruined

**Hello, and thank for taking the time to click on next and continue reading! I dearly hope it's not too confusing, and if it's not, you should enjoy it!**

_**Crystal **__(new character)_

I didn't want to do it, but since my job just hates me, things just had to get complicated again. I was skating at around the speed of sound from Africa to the U.S. when I sensed a simply massive number of demigods somewhere around New York City. There were so many, I wouldn't be surprised if the entire city were overrun with monsters. Oh wait a minute, so_ this _is where the gods decided to move! I'll have to confront at some point about their, um, _complete lack of useful information_ for the past few decades at some point.

Hold on..._What was that?_ I think to myself as I sensed one particularly potent spot of magic. Coming closer to the shoreline, I can tell it's coming from a _very _strong demigod right off the tip of Long Island, 50 feet underwater._ How is this person not suffocating...?_

Let me introduce myself. My name is Crystal, and I am the previously mentioned immortal, ice-skate-loving demigod. I am the only daughter of Poseidon, though it seems I may have another sibling. I happen to have the ability to turn water into ice (but not back, anymore) and can control ice as if it's a liquid, much like the other children of Poseidon _used_ to. I don't age or get sick (it's very annoying being mistaken for a Hunter), but being immortal isn't as lovely as it seems. I'm also from the splendid country of Great Britain! Hmm...I'm wasting time. Let's go meet this demigod!

Hippocampi. _Yes! _They might be able to tell me why there's so many demigods here-you know what, never mind. They'd be too busy begging me to solve their every last insignificant problem.

I go underwater-oh, and by the way, I can breathe underwater-where I can still make a path out of ice ahead of me and skate on it, so I can sneak up on this demigod unnotic-oh crap. The demigod's a son of Poseidon, no _the _Son of Poseidon, so he must be able to sense currents the way I can. My little trail of ice is leaving a not-so-little cold current behind it; so much for stealth. I reach him in a second and launch him up and out of the water, ready to create an ice slide as he comes down.

But then, all of a sudden, a massive wave that a surfer would dream of erupts from the water. That kid...that kid that I just launched up _made_ that appear. I haven't seen mortal able to do that since, well, since I was forced into seeing the last child of Poseidon die painfully right after the end of the Civil War. _Have the Big Three already broken their promise? _Wow.

So anyway, he's looking very confused as he slides down the back of his wave, which I froze into ice out of panic, and onto the small floating ice island I've created. He just sits there, dazed for a second, then stands up, seemingly in shock.

Then he sees me. His eyes...they're blue-green, the color of the sea, and seem to pierce right through you. _My _eyes do that, and are the exact same shade. _I. HAVE. A. BROTHER?!_

**So? What do you think? You know you want to-REVIEW!**


	3. Captured

**Please keep in mind that this is an ongoing story! I'm still writing it, so don't assume this will be just a short story. It's actually going to be a pretty long one. Any way, pay attention to POV changes, and enjoy!**

_**Crystal**_

Um, this will sound strange, but I had to knock him out with a piece of ice just then because he took a pen out of his pocket and started running towards me with it.

An upside to being an immortal like me is that I can sense gods, demigods, monsters, magical metals and magic from a mile away. That pen was made of celestial bronze, was ancient, and had a powerful magical aura around it. Knowing the ways of magic, he was probably going to kill me with it.

_**Percy**_

Hey, cut me some slack. I'd been thrown up into the air, had my wave turned into ice (freaking ice!), and ended up on an ice chunk that appeared out of no where. So when I saw the girl-who has my almost my exact shade of hair, eyes, and skin tone-I thought she was some kind of monster.

I took out Riptide, my magical pen/sword, and get to be knocked out by yet another block of ice that appeared out of nowhere. This day is just looking_ superfun._

I woke up bound in frozen chains with a terrible headache to see Riptide in sword form lying at the girl's feet while she sharpened a foot-long dagger that seemed to be made of ice. Funny, I don't remember putting it in sword form...

"I don't want to hurt you, brother dear, but if you keep trying to kill me, well, I can use Riptide, too, you know," she murmured in a British accent, still sharpening the knife.

"Who _are _you?" I demanded.

"Why, I'm your sister, of course. And would you mind telling me how the bloody hell you exist?" she said fiercely with a sharp edge of frustration.

"How did you.." I was at a loss of words. "Wha-how do you know anything about that?" I asked timidly, referring to the broken Big Three pact.

"That's a very long story. Is your name Perseus?"

"What the..yes. How...?"

"Well then Percy, you can control water?"

"You can't?"

Now she was annoyed. "If I could control water, do you think I'd just leave this bloody big wave that makes it so bloody obvious we're here? How thick do you think-" She sighed. "Why are there half a dozen armed demigods just beyond those trees ready to kill me?" she asked calmly, pointing towards the forest.

Now it was _my _turn to get annoyed. "Well then, if I had just gone out on a five-minute errand for the hippocampi, and twenty minutes later was chained in ice with my sword at some girl's feet who was holding a dagger, I think _some _people might get worried." The truth? I had no idea anyone noticed when I left. Huh. I think I'll use this to my advantage.

**Hello there! Writers feed off feedback, so review, review, review! Seriously. I NEEDS TO KNOW WHATS YOU THINKS!**


	4. Fire and Ice

_**Percy**_

"Guys? I'm being held against my will! Feel free to do something!" I shouted at the concealed demigods.

That's when I realized just how powerful this girl was. As they started to stampede across to me, she froze a strip of ice in front of them, raised it so it was a 20-foot high wall of ice, and sent it flying at the forest almost faster than my eyes could track.

When I blinked, the section of forest where she sent the wall looked like a Christmas post card even though it was summer, and I could see Annabeth, Thalia, Piper, Grover, and Jason all frozen in poses like they were trying to reach me. She _did _all that, with just a flick of her wrist.

Ooh, lucky me. I've been tied up by the most powerful demigod I've ever seen, who controls a form of water that I don't. I turned to stare at her at her, mouth wide open and eyes wide with shock.

"Who…How did you do that? Who are you?" I asked shakily.

"As I said before, that's such a long story. I'd love to tell you, but it looks like a son of Hephaestus is coming to ruin our little show," she says pointedly and angrily, like I'm the one to blame. I think Leo and his timely distraction saved my life just then, because she started glaring at me and fingering her dagger. Gulp.

_**Crystal**_

Of course. How neat. A demigod that controls fire was sent to rescue Percy from one that controls ice. A dark-haired Latino elf-looking person bursts out onto the beach.

"Uh, guys? I think I just saw Christmas flash by, and I might be hallucinating so-" He paused, taking in the scene. His eyes landed on me, and a fiery anger replaces the look of confusion on his face.

How odd. Was my first impression that bad?

"You again," he says angrily, accusingly. "First you totally reject me in Quebec and try to kill us at that burned-out mansion, then you cam here and freeze all my friends again? I can torch you again if I need to." _What? _Is he mad? I've only been to Canada a few times, _long _before this demigod was born.

Oh, wait, Quebec, burned-out mansion...he must mean Khione and that little fiasco at the Wolf House. I'd heard the story, but never thought about the fact that the demigods involved where here. Here and frozen in blocks of ice by me, more specifically.

I decide to take a mysterious route. "Ah Khione," I say, as if she and I were old friends. "I never like her either. Hated her, actually. She cursed me once, you know. Hmm...would that make you Leo Valdez?"

Same reaction as Percy, with a variation. "Wh-wha...how do you know...you're working for Dirt Woman, aren't you," he sputters angrily.

Oh my. It's likely no amount of persuasion will stop him from trying to burn me to death. Looks like I'm right; he just set his arms ablaze. I suddenly have a flashback to the last demigod I'd seen able to do that. All those lives, lost...

Meanwhile, Percy's just been starting with wide eyes, his head whipping from Leo to me, as if expecting a showdown between fire and ice. I'd thaw out the others now, but unfortunately they'd probably just try to kill me. Again.

"Bring it, hot head," I taunt as we charge across the water to battle.

_**Percy**_

No, no, no, no, no, no, no. If they fight, they'll destroy each other. Jason filled me in on what happened at the Wolf House,and based on that, Leo could stop a blizzard in its path. This girl is probably just as powerful as him, except she _is _a blizzard. It's hopeless.

That's when it hit me. If she can turn water into ice, then shouldn't I be able to turn ice into water?

I started concentrating on the chains I was tied up in, imagining them melt into water. Nothing. Then I tried harder. And harder. Eventually, I got to the point where there were spots in my vision-success! The chains melted into water, and I could feel the ice chunk we were on thawing out.

My supposed sister and Leo were still doing battle, with flashes of fire and ice swirling around them and the _clang _of metal hitting metal filling the air. Leo was...a huge inferno of heat. _He _was melting the ice, not me. I just melted the chains.

The tornado of fire and ice grew until the ice could no longer support us, and we started to slip back into the ocean. I was too exhausted to do anything, but I managed to Annabeth, her face drawn tight with worry, running towards me as the world faded to black.

**AN: I hope you guys are liking this so far. Tell me, do you like the chapters longer or shorter? I can do either one. I'm going to start making these chapters longer now.**


	5. Author's Note

Hello, readers! I haven't updated in a bit, but that's because of school. Now, school's out, so I hope I can update sooner. I'm writing a longer chapter this time, maybe 900 words, and an update will come soon, within the next few days, hope fully.


	6. Dionysus Gets Schooled

**I finally finished it. By the way, it's October, not summer like I mistakenly said earlier. That's important later. And, as you can tell from the chapter title, Crystal's full name is Crystal Shire. **Or is it?

* * *

_**Percy**_

_Breathe, Percy, breathe,_ I told myself. _She's after Dionysus, whom you also hate. _After the Spanish Inquisition, with Thalia trying to convince Jason to help her fry me in an electrical storm, Katie from the Demeter cabin finally realized I was clueless. After that whole Dionysus fiasco, all the campers where whispering curiously, and the counselors nervously.

Finally, I decided to say what was on everyone's mind. "Okay, why don't I just name the elephant in the room, er, hall? I'll go after her, to see what the hell is going on, and then try to get her back here. And I'm assuming no one else wants to, right?" Now, all the counselors were nodding uncertainly except Leo, who looked disappointed he couldn't come with for revenge.

Finally, Thalia said urgently, "Go!" and pushed me out of my chair.

"Thanks, Sparky, I needed that."

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain."

Again, it's much better when Annabeth says it.

As I walked up to the beach, I spotted Crystal's outline as she stared out at the water with her feet getting gently splashed by waves. I walked up next to her, curious about what was going on in her head.

"Have you ever had to give up everyone and everything you knew to save someone, only to find they can't do simple favor of remembering your name?" She asked a little sadly when I walked up. Then she turned to me, her eyes full of pain. She looked away, and I could tell she was about to cry.

"I guess it's time I told you," she pronounced gravely.

"Told me what?"

"My story, of course. Are you normally this thick?" A small smile. Well, smirk, actually. And so she began.

"I was born in Ancient Greece 4,000 years ago to a hardworking single mother. She was always honest with me, and while she never made up a lie about my father, she never told me who she was, so I never knew I was a demigod. The gods could come around their children much more often then, and Poseidon visited me about twice a year in a dream. He'd take me to these amazing underwater palaces, coral reefs, and other beautiful areas. I'd always beg my mom to take me there, but she'd just smile sweetly and remind me it just a dream. Between that and the fact it was just a dream, I never knew this person was my father.

"Then the monsters came. I was five when the first one showed up. At first, it was just a few, and we were able to fight them off. They were only coming about three times a year, so it was only an inconvenience.

"Over the years, though, they started coming more frequently. A monster came once a month, then twice, until it got to the point where I was late to school two or three times a week. The kids and teachers started to get suspicious, because it isn't normal for a child to regularly come late with cuts and scrapes all over her and never say a word about it.

"Then, one day a hydra attacked while I was visiting a friend of mine. She couldn't have known the danger she was in, but the look of terror in her eyes was enough to convince me to do something. I just couldn't put any more mortals in danger simply because they were near me."

"I know the feeling," I agreed.

"Yes, I can imagine that's what the entire Titan War felt like, no?" I opened my mouth about to answer, but Crystal continued with her story.

"I told my mother what happened, and she seemed to come to terms with the fact I could never live a normal life. Neither of us truly understood the danger that being a demigod could be.

"That is, until, the London Bridge came burning down. It was one of the most terrifying experiences I've ever had. I saw the fire, heard the screams, felt the pain. But, that was thousands of years later and the first time I really saw what one demigod's accident can do.

"Anyway, in school the next day, a boy pulled me aside and demanded why I didn't do anything about the hydra, something about reporting it, which was pretty shocking. Again, I didn't even really know I was a demigod at that point. After he realized I know nothing, he kept muttering, 'Not good, not good. Too strong...' and told me to come with him.

"Looking back on it, I should have demanded where he was going to take me right then and there. I would have refused, and avoided a danger filled life - and I mean much more than normal demigod standards - many near-death experiences, and an unbearable guilt I'd have to carry for the rest of my life. But, I followed him, thinking he'd take me to some other building nearby. Instead, he took me off campus and a few kilometers away. I asked him where the bloody hell he was taking me, as I was really an exceptional student and that was the only thing keeping me in school; women didn't attend school in Ancient Greece, and instead learned to cook, clean, and basically how to care of a house. I was special, and skipping classes could get me kicked out. Then, as I turned around to complain, there-" Her voice faltered and she closed her eyes, as if the memory was one she'd rather not relive.

"To make a long story short," Crystal continued shakily, "Medusa wasn't very happy to have two demigods, I mean, a demigod and a satyr show up in her home on accident. By now, my guide had told me his name was Fred and that he was a satyr. I barely made it out with my life, and Fred...well, he made a pretty good statue."

By now, Crystal had tears in her eyes, but she wiped them away and continued.

"I almost didn't make to…Camp Half-Blood." I narrowed my eyes at her hesitation before saying Camp Half-Blood, but dismissed it before Crystal could notice. Something about her just seemed...dangerous. Extremely dangerous.

She took a deep breath before continuing. "By the time I got there, I was starving, weak, and about to be eaten by all the monsters hot on my trail. All I knew was that there was a big house and all these kids with weird bonze weapons running towards me, and I just wanted to get a little closer...

"Then, as if I'd crossed some invisible boundary-" Crystal smiled and continued-"the monsters just stopped. They couldn't get to me. I saw the other kids charge at the campers, and that was the last thing I remembered before blacking out.

"I woke up in the infirmary, and there I met my first demigod friend, Maeryn. She was a daughter of Demeter, and we were inseparable." Her tone turned kind and caring. "She was like my honorary sister. We went on quests together, trained together, and I would have given my life to save hers, and she would t-too." Crystal's voice choked up at the end for some unknown reason, but she took a deep breath and continued talking. "Once, an insufferable son of Ares got angry at Maeryn over something insignificant, and he charged at her. He was holding a spear, and managed to make a long gash in her arm before a giant water hand exploded from the pond and threw him across the swordplay arena, courtesy of yours truly. Then, I picked him up with the water hand by the throat, and started choking him. I would have killed him if Maeryn had not put her uninjured arm around my waist and dragged me back to the Demeter cabin.

"From that point on, we were the best of friends, and no one got on my bad side too much, and that son of Ares never so much as spoke to me again.

"Thena few year later, Dionysus, a newly appointed god, had the nerve to go and get captured by those bloody pirates. Naturally, being the talented and skilled demigods we were, Maeryn and I were chosen to lead the quest along with a son of Apollo. I think the prophecy went like this:

_Three shall go to aid the vine_

_One shall stand for endless time_

_Cursed by snow and magic is one_

_A sacrifice where there is no sun_

_The vine freed from the sea_

_Then to all worlds one holds the key."_

"Gee, that sounds lovely," I commented sarcastically. "But what about-"

"Before you ask, the prophecy wasn't exactly related to the quest to save Dionysus. You know he escaped the pirates, turned them into dolphins, blah, blah, blah, but Dionysus just so happened to forget about me when telling the tale to Zeus, then getting appointed an Olympian. _I _figured out how to turn them into dolphins, not him, thus saving his existence before the pirates could kill him."

I frowned. Something didn't add up. "But, he'd just reform. He was a god by then, right?"

Crystal snorted. "If he'd gone to Tartarus, I would have destroyed all the grapes, torn down any followers, temples, or anything else related to him, and eventually made him _fade_ for what the quest cost me.

"Percy," she sighed, her mood suddenly very glum," you know what it's like to lose friends. Lots of friends. You may be one of the few who can possibly fathom what this quest was like. Soon after we left camp, we needed answers. So, we trekked up north to Boreas, hoping he could help us. But, that worthless son of Apollo had an attitude a bit like Leo's, and tried to hit on Khione, the last thing he did before he became one of her frozen statues. '_One shall stand for endless time…' _There's that line.

"Khione was feeling bitter that day, and I managed to anger her. So, she cursed me with ice." Her voice was now unbearably bitter. "Now, I can't control water anymore. I can't even easily sense and alter currents unless they're freezing cold! The only way I have even a little bit of control over water is if I turn it into ice slush!" She was yelling now. "None of the sea creatures trust me anymore, except for Artic animals!" Her voice broke. "I lost the ocean. I literally can feel the sea in my veins and I can't use it anymore!" Now, bitter tears were falling down her face. I was just shocked. I loved being in water and the ocean so much, and can't even imagine what would happen if I suddenly stopped being able to control it, enjoy it, talk to sea creatures, all that jazz. How could a goddess do that? Who could possibly be that cruel and uncaring? _Khione, _I thought with malice.

After she stopped yelling, I just couldn't resist putting my arm around her shoulder to comfort her. Crystal stared up at me, but I just shrugged. "That's what siblings are for, right?"

Crystal wiped the tears away. "I guess. Anyway, Maeryn and I found out that a very powerful son of Hecate working with the pirates had taken Dionysus's bloody pinecone stick."

"His thyrsus?"

"I couldn't care less what it's called. Well, we needed to get it back, so we tracked him to this big, deep, underground cave. We cornered him, threatened him, and forced him to release the thyrsus, and I will not go into detail about the forcing here. It was ugly. Then, he said a sacrifice would have to be made in order to free it from the protective bubble he had it trapped in. I will never forget the look in Maeryn's eyes when she realized that one of us wasn't leaving this cave alive. _'A sacrifice where there is no sun…' _There's that line.

"So, Maeryn, being the brave and responsible person she was, decided to give herself up, claiming that I was worth more to the world. And not that, but the fact she was right broke my heart. Somehow, during the fight to tear the son of Hecate to pieces, he got a lucky shot with a blast of magic and ended up cursing me with immortality and to see how every person I befriend dies. Can you possibly imagine what it would be like to get to know absolutely amazing people, and then be forced into seeing the light leave their eyes as they fade from this world?

"Don't answer. And, being a demigod, many of my friends are demigods, and those deaths aren't pleasant. _'Cursed by snow and magic is one…' _That's me.

"The two best things that have happened since that horrid day would probably be meeting my best friend, and becoming a Keeper of Worlds."

* * *

**MWA HA HA! I finally managed to convince my lazy self to finish this chapter. I hope you're happy. Next time, Crystal talks to Nico and wants to smack a goddess for making her life even more complicated. Oh yeah, and you get to know the meaning of the story title!**


	7. Author's Note 2

**I'm sorry for another author's note, but I'm on vacation and facing a month without Internet. So, don't expect any updates for a while. I'm still writing, I just don't have a way to put it online. This is ****_not_**** a hiatus, so don't worry about me not writing any more, just don't expect another chapter until around the beginning or middle of July. I'm going to write the next two chapters, then post them. So yeah, and don't worry if you're confused about Crystal. All will become clearer over the next two chapters or so.**

**:: UPDATE 6-29-13 ::**

**Okay, my vacation will last about two more weeks with varying amounts of Internet access. So, a new chapter probably won't get posts until the middle of July, unless I can finish typing one in the car on my iPad today. Oh, and to the guest that told me to continue the story, do you need your vision checked or something? LOOK ABOVE! So long for now!**

**:: UPDATE 7-9-13 ::**

**Hello! Now I'm on vacation in Michigan with a few hours of Internet a day. The next chapter should get posted soon. Remember, this story is _not _abandoned. FWI, if you want another chappie faster, review. Tell me what you think.-the good, the bad, the more reviews, the sooner you get a chapter. Besides, it's not exactly hard to review a story.**


	8. The Tale of Crystal Shire

**I finally finished it. By the way, it's October, not summer like I mistakenly said earlier. That's important later. And, as you can tell from the chapter title, Crystal's full name is Crystal Shire. **Or is it?

* * *

_**Percy**_

_Breathe, Percy, breathe,_ I told myself. _She's after Dionysus, whom you also hate. _After the Spanish Inquisition, with Thalia trying to convince Jason to help her fry me in an electrical storm, Katie from the Demeter cabin finally realized I was clueless. After that whole Dionysus fiasco, all the campers where whispering curiously, and the counselors nervously.

Finally, I decided to say what was on everyone's mind. "Okay, why don't I just name the elephant in the room, er, hall? I'll go after her, to see what the hell is going on, and then try to get her back here. And I'm assuming no one else wants to, right?" Now, all the counselors were nodding uncertainly except Leo, who looked disappointed he couldn't come with for revenge.

Finally, Thalia said urgently, "Go!" and pushed me out of my chair.

"Thanks, Sparky, I needed that."

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain."

Again, it's much better when Annabeth says it.

As I walked up to the beach, I spotted Crystal's outline as she stared out at the water with her feet getting gently splashed by waves. I walked up next to her, curious about what was going on in her head.

"Have you ever had to give up everyone and everything you knew to save someone, only to find they can't do simple favor of remembering your name?" She asked a little sadly when I walked up. Then she turned to me, her eyes full of pain. She looked away, and I could tell she was about to cry.

"I guess it's time I told you," she pronounced gravely.

"Told me what?"

"My story, of course. Are you normally this thick?" A small smile. Well, smirk, actually. And so she began.

"I was born in Ancient Greece 4,000 years ago to a hardworking single mother. She was always honest with me, and while she never made up a lie about my father, she never told me who she was, so I never knew I was a demigod. The gods could come around their children much more often then, and Poseidon visited me about twice a year in a dream. He'd take me to these amazing underwater palaces, coral reefs, and other beautiful areas. I'd always beg my mom to take me there, but she'd just smile sweetly and remind me it just a dream. Between that and the fact it was just a dream, I never knew this person was my father.

"Then the monsters came. I was five when the first one showed up. At first, it was just a few, and we were able to fight them off. They were only coming about three times a year, so it was only an inconvenience.

"Over the years, though, they started coming more frequently. A monster came once a month, then twice, until it got to the point where I was late to school two or three times a week. The kids and teachers started to get suspicious, because it isn't normal for a child to regularly come late with cuts and scrapes all over her and never say a word about it.

"Then, one day a hydra attacked while I was visiting a friend of mine. She couldn't have known the danger she was in, but the look of terror in her eyes was enough to convince me to do something. I just couldn't put any more mortals in danger simply because they were near me."

"I know the feeling," I agreed.

"Yes, I can imagine that's what the entire Titan War felt like, no?" I opened my mouth about to answer, but Crystal continued with her story.

"I told my mother what happened, and she seemed to come to terms with the fact I could never live a normal life. Neither of us truly understood the danger that being a demigod could be.

"That is, until, the London Bridge came burning down. It was one of the most terrifying experiences I've ever had. I saw the fire, heard the screams, felt the pain. But, that was thousands of years later and the first time I really saw what one demigod's accident can do.

"Anyway, in school the next day, a boy pulled me aside and demanded why I didn't do anything about the hydra, something about reporting it, which was pretty shocking. Again, I didn't even really know I was a demigod at that point. After he realized I know nothing, he kept muttering, 'Not good, not good. Too strong...' and told me to come with him.

"Looking back on it, I should have demanded where he was going to take me right then and there. I would have refused, and avoided a danger filled life - and I mean much more than normal demigod standards - many near-death experiences, and an unbearable guilt I'd have to carry for the rest of my life. But, I followed him, thinking he'd take me to some other building nearby. Instead, he took me off campus and a few kilometers away. I asked him where the bloody hell he was taking me, as I was really an exceptional student and that was the only thing keeping me in school; women didn't attend school in Ancient Greece, and instead learned to cook, clean, and basically how to care of a house. I was special, and skipping classes could get me kicked out. Then, as I turned around to complain, there-" Her voice faltered and she closed her eyes, as if the memory was one she'd rather not relive.

"To make a long story short," Crystal continued shakily, "Medusa wasn't very happy to have two demigods, I mean, a demigod and a satyr show up in her home on accident. By now, my guide had told me his name was Fred and that he was a satyr. I barely made it out with my life, and Fred...well, he made a pretty good statue."

By now, Crystal had tears in her eyes, but she wiped them away and continued.

"I almost didn't make to…Camp Half-Blood." I narrowed my eyes at her hesitation before saying Camp Half-Blood, but dismissed it before Crystal could notice. Something about her just seemed...dangerous. Extremely dangerous.

She took a deep breath before continuing. "By the time I got there, I was starving, weak, and about to be eaten by all the monsters hot on my trail. All I knew was that there was a big house and all these kids with weird bonze weapons running towards me, and I just wanted to get a little closer...

"Then, as if I'd crossed some invisible boundary-" Crystal smiled and continued-"the monsters just stopped. They couldn't get to me. I saw the other kids charge at the campers, and that was the last thing I remembered before blacking out.

"I woke up in the infirmary, and there I met my first demigod friend, Maeryn. She was a daughter of Demeter, and we were inseparable." Her tone turned kind and caring. "She was like my honorary sister. We went on quests together, trained together, and I would have given my life to save hers, and she would t-too." Crystal's voice choked up at the end for some unknown reason, but she took a deep breath and continued talking. "Once, an insufferable son of Ares got angry at Maeryn over something insignificant, and he charged at her. He was holding a spear, and managed to make a long gash in her arm before a giant water hand exploded from the pond and threw him across the swordplay arena, courtesy of yours truly. Then, I picked him up with the water hand by the throat, and started choking him. I would have killed him if Maeryn had not put her uninjured arm around my waist and dragged me back to the Demeter cabin.

"From that point on, we were the best of friends, and no one got on my bad side too much, and that son of Ares never so much as spoke to me again.

"Thena few year later, Dionysus, a newly appointed god, had the nerve to go and get captured by those bloody pirates. Naturally, being the talented and skilled demigods we were, Maeryn and I were chosen to lead the quest along with a son of Apollo. I think the prophecy went like this:

_Three shall go to aid the vine_

_One shall stand for endless time_

_Cursed by snow and magic is one_

_A sacrifice where there is no sun_

_The vine freed from the sea_

_Then to all worlds one holds the key."_

"Gee, that sounds lovely," I commented sarcastically. "But what about-"

"Before you ask, the prophecy wasn't exactly related to the quest to save Dionysus. You know he escaped the pirates, turned them into dolphins, blah, blah, blah, but Dionysus just so happened to forget about me when telling the tale to Zeus, then getting appointed an Olympian. _I _figured out how to turn them into dolphins, not him, thus saving his existence before the pirates could kill him."

I frowned. Something didn't add up. "But, he'd just reform. He was a god by then, right?"

Crystal snorted. "If he'd gone to Tartarus, I would have destroyed all the grapes, torn down any followers, temples, or anything else related to him, and eventually made him fade for what the quest cost me.

"Percy," she sighed, her mood suddenly very glum," you know what it's like to lose friends. Lots of friends. You may be one of the few who can possibly fathom what this quest was like. Soon after we left camp, we needed answers. So, we trekked up north to Boreas, hoping he could help us. But, that worthless son of Apollo had an attitude a bit like Leo's, and tried to hit on Khione, the last thing he did before he became one of her frozen statues. '_One shall stand for endless time…' _There's that line.

"Khione was feeling bitter that day, and I managed to anger her. So, she cursed me with ice." Her voice was now unbearably bitter. "Now, I can't control water anymore. I can't even easily sense and alter currents unless they're freezing cold! The only way I have even a little bit of control over water is if I turn it into ice slush!" She was yelling now. "None of the sea creatures trust me anymore, except for Artic animals!" Her voice broke. "I lost the ocean. I literally can feel the sea in my veins and I can't use it anymore!" Now, bitter tears were falling down her face. I was just shocked. I loved being in water and the ocean so much, and can't even imagine what would happen if I suddenly stopped being able to control it, enjoy it, talk to sea creatures, all that jazz. How could a goddess do that? Who could possibly be that cruel and uncaring? _Khione, _I thought with malice.

After she stopped yelling, I just couldn't resist putting my arm around her shoulder to comfort her. Crystal stared up at me, but I just shrugged. "That's what siblings are for, right?"

Crystal wiped the tears away. "I guess. Anyway, Maeryn and I found out that a very powerful son of Hecate working with the pirates had taken Dionysus's bloody pinecone stick."

"His thyrsus?"

"I couldn't care less what it's called. Well, we needed to get it back, so we tracked him to this big, deep, underground cave. We cornered him, threatened him, and forced him to release the thyrsus, and I will not go into detail about the forcing here. It was ugly. Then, he said a sacrifice would have to be made in order to free it from the protective bubble he had it trapped in. I will never forget the look in Maeryn's eyes when she realized that one of us wasn't leaving this cave alive. _'A sacrifice where there is no sun…' _There's that line.

"So, Maeryn, being the brave and responsible person she was, decided to give herself up, claiming that I was worth more to the world. And not that, but the fact she was right broke my heart. Somehow, during the fight to tear the son of Hecate to pieces, he got a lucky shot with a blast of magic and ended up cursing me with immortality and to see how every person I befriend dies. Can you possibly imagine what it would be like to get to know absolutely amazing people, and then be forced into seeing the light leave their eyes as they fade from this world?

"Don't answer. And, being a demigod, many of my friends are demigods, and those deaths aren't pleasant. _'Cursed by snow and magic is one…' _That's me.

"The two best things that have happened since that horrid day would probably be meeting my best friend, and becoming a Keeper of Worlds."

* * *

**MWA HA HA! I finally managed to convince my lazy self to finish this chapter. I hope you're happy. Next time, Crystal talks to Nico and wants to smack a goddess for making her life even more complicated. Oh yeah, and you get to know the meaning of the story title!**


End file.
